i falling in love
by evilaegyeo
Summary: lee sungmin seorang yeoja yang tidak suka mengamati keadaan sekitar dan kyuhyun yang selalu mengamati pujaan hatinya "SUMMARY MACAM APA INI !"  KYUMIN COUPLE-EUNHAE-YEWOOK   GENDERSWITCH-abal-gaje  silahkan dibaca & review


**FANFICTION KYUMIN COUPLE**

**Im FALLING IN LOVE**

**CAST : kyumin couple**

**yewook couple**

**Eunhae couple**

**Genre : friendship.**

**Warning : genderswicth , , gaje , , dsb**

**Annyeong readers ^^ ini ff pertama-ku tapi baru publish sekarang . . hehehe . . maaf ya kalau banyak yang salah hehehe . . harap di maklum . . judulnya juga gak nyambung sama isinya  
><strong>

**NO BASH ^^**

* * *

><p>"<strong>ne gamshamnida sunbae . .' ucap sungmin pada yesung dan donghae yang dibalas senyum tulus mereka.<strong>

"**Ahhh , , eottohkke , , pipiku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus . ."Ujar wookie panic.**

"**geurae , , naddo , , naddo . . kenapa senyum eunhyuk sunbae sangat manis" timpas donghae.**

"**ohhh , , yesung oppa juga . ." jawab ryewook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.**

"**sudah , , sudah , , yang kalian ributin cuman mereka terus . . "lerai Minnie.**

"**dari pada kamu , , Cuma sibuk sama buku-buku gak jelas itu . ."jawab donghae sambil menunjuk buku-buku yang ada di tangan Minnie.**

"**iya , , hae bener . . ngapain sihh , , dari Smp kerjaan kamu Cuma perhatiin buku-buku pelajaran itu . . emang asik ya ?"timpal ryewook.**

"**hahaha , , kalian ini . . ya , , menurutku buku ini lebih menarik dari pada namja-namja yang selalu berkeliling disekitar kalian . . hehehehe , , aku duluan ya , , tadi dipanggil park songsaeng-nim untuk menghadap . . annyeong . ."pamit Minnie.**

**Minnie-pun berjalan menuju ruangan park tak jarang para siswa dan sisiwi menatap Minnie dengan tatapan kagum tapi ada sekelompok siswi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aisshh ! apa-apaan anak-anak itu ! merusak pemandangan saja ! lihat ! orang yang sedang ku pandangi jadi menghilang ! awas kalian ! "gerutu seorang namja yang tengah berdiri dihadapan koridor tiba-tiba**

"**pluk . ." seseorang menepuk bahu namja tersebut.**

"**heyoo . . kyu-ah ! kenapa kau melamun ? "Tanya namja tersebut yang diketahui bernama eunhyuk.**

"**Aisshh ! kalian selalu mengagetkan ku ! "kesal kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.**

"**suruh siapa kau melamun ! ohh iya , , aku punya kabar baik untukmu kyu-ah ! "jawab namja yang satu lagi dan disinyalir bernama yesung.**

"**apa ? "jawab kyuhyun datar dengan wajah yang ditekuk tigabelas karena yeoja yang sedang ia pandangi menghilang tiba-tiba karena orang-orang ini.**

"**tadi aku disuruh park songsaengnim untuk menyuruhmu keruangannya ! "ucap yesung semangat.**

"**lalu apa itu berita bagus ? "jawab kyuhyun dengan muka datar dan suara yang sangat dingin.**

"**Ya babo ! makanya dengarkan aku bicara dulu ! sepertinya kau dipanggil keruangan park songsaengnim untuk mengenalkan rekan baru-mu untuk olimpiade itu , , kau sudah dengar-kan kalau seohyun dieleminasi karena kecurangannya ? dan kau tau berita bagusnya apa ? "ucap yesung dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.**

"**molla , , kau belum mengatakannya . ."jawab kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.**

"**ahh , , anak ini . . sudahlah lebih baik kau temui saja di ruangan park songsaeng . . "jawab yesung sambil menghela napas.**

"**Ya! Ppali malhae ! kalian sudah membuatku penasaran tau ! "bentak kyuhyun.**

"**sopanlah pada hyung-mu ! arraseo ! yang akan jadi rekan baru-mu itu , , putri yang selama ini kau intai ! jadi mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu menjadi stalker lagi karena kau akan sering berada dekat dengannya . ."jelas yesung.**

"**jeongmal ? kalian tidak bohong-kan ? "ucap kyuhyun sambil mengguncangkan bahu yesung.**

"**untuk apa aku berbohong ? sudah lepaskan aku ! lebih baik kau cepat pergi keruangan park songsaeng . ."jawab yesung dengan datar.**

"**arraseo . . gomawo . ."jawab kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju ruangan park dan eunhyuk hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran dengan sikap kyuhyun yang sudah lama menyukai sungmin tapi masih belum bisa mengungkapnnya dan yang ia lakukan hanya mengamati sungmin dari jauh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**tokk , , tokk , , tokk , ,"**

"**masuk , , "jawab park songsaeng.**

"**ne saem , , apa anda memanggilku ?"Tanya Minnie lembut.**

"**geurae , , sungmin-ah masuk . ."**

**Minnie-pun masuk kedalam .Ternyata sudah ada orang lain di ruangan tersebut yang cukup asing -pun masuk dan park songsaeng mempersilahkanya duduk disebelah namja asing park songsaeng-nim pun membuka percakapan**

"**geurae , , kalian berdua sudah ada disini . . jadi aku akan mulai menjelaskan apa maksud-ku menyuruh kalian berdua menemuiku . . kalian terpilih sebagai perwakilan sekolah kita untuk olimpiade matematika –fisika , , bagaimana ? kalian mau ?"Tanya park songsaeng.**

"**ndeyo ?" Tanya Minnie kaget.**

"**geurae , , wae ?"**

"**Anhiyo saem , , tapi bukankah seohyun sunbae sudah terpilih untuk bidang fisika ? nilainya-pun sempurna pada saat ujian klub fisika ? "**

"**dia mendapat nilai sempurna karena mencuri kunci jawaban dari mejaku . .jadi bagaimana kau mau ?"jawab park songsaeng.**

"**ohhh , , geurohkkeyo saem , , ne akan aku usahakan .."jawab minnie.**

"**Baiklah kalau begitu , , oh ya , , perkenalkan ini sunbaemu , , namanya cho kyuhyun , , dia ahli dalam bidang matematika , , berkenalanlah."perintah park songsaeng-nim.**

"**ne , , annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim . . choi sungmin imnida . ."**

"**ohh , , annyeong cho kyuhyun imnida , , kyuhyun sunbae ragohae . ."jawab kyuhyun santai.**

"**ne . ."**

"**kalau begitu setiap pulang sekolah kalian akan mendapat pelatihan selama satu jam dariku , , kalian boleh kembali ke kelas. ."jelas park songsaengnim.**

"**ne . ."jawab kyuhyun dan sungmin berbarengan.**

**Mereka-pun keluar dari ruangan park songsaeng-nim.**

**Saat di depan pintu tidak sengaja Minnie tersandung sesuatu dia hampir terjatuh tapi dengan cepat kyuhyun menarik tangan Minnie.**

**Kyuhyun-pun menarik lengan Minnie untuk kembali berdiri tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang setelah memegang tangan Minnie,dia-pun tersadar langsung melepaskan pegangannya.**

**Begitu juga dengan Minnie tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat akibat pegangan kyuhyun. **

"**hati-hati . . kau hampir terjatuh . .kakimu tidak apa-apakan ? mau aku antarkan ke UKS? "tanya kyuhyun.**

"**Ahhh , , ne gwaenchanayo sunbae-nim"jawab Minnie dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.**

"**kalau begitu dimana kelasmu ? biar aku antarkan . ."ajak kyuhyun.**

"**ahhh , , anhiyo , , gwaenchanayo sunbae . ."Dia-pun mencoba berjalan sendiri tapi tiba-tiba "Awww . . "rintih minnie.**

"**Sudahlah , , kaki-mu terkilir . . ayo aku antarkan ke rumah sakit . ."ucap kyuhyun sambil menjongkokan badannya agar minnie bisa ia gendong.**

**Sedangkan Minnie yang terkejut dengan prilaku sunbaenya itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona seperti kepiting rebus dan membiarkan kyuhyun menggendongnya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun mengantarkan Minnie ke rumah setelah menerima perawatan di Rumah sakit minnie diperbolehkan pulang .kyuhyun-pun mengantarkan Minnie pulang kerumahnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah mengantarkan Minnie pulang kyuhyun langsung Minnie sudah dibawakan oleh wookie dan donghae yang mengantarkannya ke rumah Minnie sambil menjenguk sahabatnya .tas kyuhyun dibawa oleh yesung dan eunhyuk sahabatnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"**Annyeonghaseyo , , Ehhh oppa ada disini ? . . " Ucap wookie dan hae berbarengan.**

"**Oh .. wookie-ah , , donghae-ah . .tadi Minnie menelpon-ku katanya kakinya terkilir aku harus menemaninya .. kasian dia eomma dan appanya selalu sibuk dan mengutamakan pekerjaan mereka . . masuklah Minnie ada dikamarnya . . tadi dia diantarkan sunbae-nya , , "ucap dokter pribadi Minnie yang bernama joongsu dan akrab dipanggil teukie usainim atau teukie oppa.**

"**ne , , oppa . ."Wookie dan donghae-pun masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Minnie yang ada diatas.**

**.**

**.**

"**tokk . . tokk . . tokk . . minnieya . ."sahut donghae dan wookie.**

"**masuk hae-ah , , wookie-ah . ."jawab Minnie dari dalam dan donghae-pun masuk kekamar Minnie.**

"**minnieyaa . . gwaenchana . ."Tanya wookie dan donghae.**

"**ohhh .. gwaenchana . . wookie-ah , , donghae-ah . . besok aku juga sudah bisa masuk sekolah kok . ." jawab Minnie santai.**

"**syukurlah kalau begitu . . tapi tadi kata teukie oppa kau diantarkan sunbae Minnie-ah ?"Tanya donghae.**

"**iya aku diantarkan kyuhyun sunbae . . wae ?" jawab Minnie santai.**

"**wahhh , , kau curang Minnie kau mencuri star duluan . ."protes wookie yang diikuti anggukan donghae.**

"**Apa maksudmu ?"Tanya Minnie.**

"**Aisshh . . kau curang . ."ucap donghae.**

"**Yaaa. . apa maksud kalian aku tidak mengerti"**

"**Aisssshhh , , kau ini benar-benar . . . ."Sebelum wookie menyelsaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ada orang yangmengetuk pintu kemudian membukanya.**

"**Ohhh , , mian mengganggu kalian oppa hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan Minnie sekali lagi . ."**

"**ne oppa , , silahkan . . geundaeyo , , oppa apa Minnie pernah punya pacar , , selama ini dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari kami . ."Ucap donghae.**

"**Geurae , , oppa rasa dia belum pernah punya namjachingu . .dia memang payah donghae-ah . ."Ucap teukie sambil berjalan keluar kamar Minnie.**

"**Aisshh ,, oppa . ."umpat Minnie yang hanya ditertawakan oleh dua sahabatnya itu.**

"**Sudahlah Minnie . . makanya ayo cepat cari namja chingu . ." goda wookie.**

"**geurae , , minnieyaa . ." timpal donghae.**

"**Aisssshhhhh , , kalian ini , , memangnya kalian punya namjachingu ?" **

"**tentu saja . . kemarin hyukkie oppa meminta-ku untuk menjadi yeoja chingunya . . " jawab donghae dengan santainya.**

"**aku juga punya . . kemarin yesung oppa juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku " jawab wookie semangat.**

"**bagus akhirnya monkey dan kepala besar itu mau mengungkapkan perasaanya . ." tanggap Minnie ketus.**

"**Ahhh , , Minnie-ah mianhae . .aku harus segera pulang eomma memintaku untuk membantunya memasak sore ini .. akan ada jamuan makan malam dengan keluarga kim" ujar wookie menyesal.**

"**Naddo Minnie-ah ,, eomma memintaku untuk mengantarnya belanja sore ini . ." sesal donghae.**

"**geurae , , kka , , aku baik-baik saja .." jawab Minnie.**

"**jeongmal ? maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu . ."**

"**oohhh , , kka nan gwaenchana . ." jawab Minnie santai.**

"**Kalau begitu kita pulang dulu . ." pamit wookie dan donghae.**

"**ohhh . ." jawab Minnie.**

**Wookie dan donghae-pun pulang .keadaan dikamar Minnie menjadi sepi dan tidak lama kemudian ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Minnie memecah keheningan.**

**"tokkk , , tokk , , tokk . ."**

"**Minnie-ah . ." seru teukie oppa dari depan pintu kamar.**

"**ne , , oppa masuk . ." jawab Minnie.**

"**Minnie yaa . . oppa harus kembali ke rumah sakit hari ini juga , , oppa ada tugas disana . . gwaenchana ?"**

"**ne , , gwaenchanayo oppa . . kkayo . ." jawab Minnie.**

"**kalau begitu oppa pergi dulu . ." pamit teukie oppa.**

"**ne oppa , , hati-hati . ."**

**Sekarang di kediaman Minnie benar-benar sepi. minnie sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini karena sejak 3 tahun lalu orang tua Minnie pergi meninggalkan korea dan menetap Amerika untuk urusan saat itu Minnie tinggal di seoul sendirian.**

**Di rumahnya hanya terdapat para pembantu dan teukie oppa akan mengunjunginya seminggu sekali karena dia harus memeriksa keadaan psikis maupun fisik Minnie yang memang tidak baik , , karena sejak kecil ia sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang kecil ia tinggal di gyeonggi dan orang tuanya di seoul , , ditambah trauma masa kecilnya yang sering menyebabkan ia sesak napas jika mendapat tekanan.**

**Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam minnie-pun tertidur pulas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Matahari bersinar menampakan cahaya indahnya membangunkan semua orang yang tengah berada dalam alam mimpi mereka masing-masing begitu juga Minnie yang tiba-tiba menggeliat kecil karena cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui sela-sela gorden kamarnya , , dan akhirnya matanya terbuka lebar , , biasanya dia akan terbangun setelah pembantunya membangunkan Minnie tapi hari ini ia berhasil bangun lebih awal karena handphone nya sudah bergetar dari tadi mengisyaratkan ada yang menelponnya.**

**Tidak lama kemudian Minnie-pun segera mengambil handphonenya dan menerima panggilan tersebut dengan malas . . **

"**yeobuseyo waeyo wookie-ah ?" ucap minnie datar.**

" **. . . "**

"**arraseo . ."**

" **. . . "**

"**baiklah , , aku akan bersiap-siap dulu untuk pergi kesekolah annyeong . ."**

" **. . ."**

"**ne . ."**

**Pliiippp.**

**Minnie-pun megakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap **

**berangkat ke sekolah.**

**Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Minnie keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. saat sarapan adalah waktu yang paling dibenci Minnie karena dia akan makan sendirian.**

"**Pak Kim kau tidak usah mengantarkanku hari ini , , aku akan berangkat dengan teman-temanku . . "**

"**ne , , ahgassi . ." jawab supir kim patuh.**

"**kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu . . annyeong " pamit Minnie pada orang-orang dirumah itu karena wookie dan donghae sudah berada didepan rumah untuk mengajaknya berangkat sekolag bersama.**

**Minnie-pun berangkat sampai di sekolah dia langsung menuju kelasnya , , berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba dihampiri namja chingu mereka dan mengajak mereka ke ia sedang berjalan dengan gembiratiba-tiba ada yang menghentikan langkahnya.**

"**sunbae . . ?" sapa Minnie bingung karena orang tersebut menghadang jalannya.  
><strong>

"**ohh , , jadi ini yang bernama lee sungmin , , berani-berani nya kau mengganggu kyuhyun oppa . . dasar yeoja babo !" cibir Jessica.**

"**geurae Jessica yaa . . cepat bawa dia ke taman belakang . . taeyon , , tiffany , , bantu Jessica " ucap seohyun dan mereka-pun menyeret Minnie ketaman belakang.**

"**sunbae ada apa , , waegeuraeyo ?" ucap Minnie sambil sia-sia karena pegangan Jessica dan tiffany yang begitu kuat.**

"**dasar yeoja babo , , masih gak nyadar lagi salahnya apa . ." ucap taeyon sambil memukul ringan kepala Minnie.**

"**Sudah cepat seret dia jangan buang-buang waktu . ." ucap seohyun.**

"**Arraseo . . " jawab Jessica.**

**Mereka-pun menyeret Minnie menuju taman belakang .Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang melihat kelakuan itu-pun langsung berlari menuju kelas asal dan sebab yeoja-yeoja itu beraksi pasti hanya karena itu ia yakin hanya kyuhyun-lah yang bisa menghentikan para yeoja-yeoja tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

"**kyuhyun sunbae , , kyuhyun sunbae . . !" teriak namja tersebut di depan kelas yang merasa dipanggil lalu menoleh.**

"**wae jokwon-ah ? musun iri issoseo ?" jawab kyuhyun**

"**sunbae , , Minnie sunbae , , Minnie sunbae . . ." sebelum dia menyelsaikan kata katanya kyuhyun sudah memotongnya terlebih dulu.**

"**wae ? Minnie wae geurae ?" Tanya kyuhyun panic.**

"**Minnie sunbae , , di bawa ke taman belakang oleh seohyun sunbae dan teman-temannya. . ."jelas jokwon dengan suara yang terengah-engah.**

"**mwo ?" pekik kyuhyun kaget.**

"**geurae sunbae , , ppaliyo sunbae . ." jawab jokwon.**

"**arraseo . ." tanpa aba-aba lagi kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju taman belakang.**

**Eunhyuk dan yesung yang penasaran kenapa kyuhyun yang berlari begitu cepat ketika jo kwon menyampaikan sesuatu padanya-pun langsung menghampiri jo kwon yang masih berada di depan pintu kelas mereka.**

"**wae jo kwon-ah ? terjadi sesuatu ?" taya yesung khawatir.**

"**geurae musun iri isseo ? bahkan kyuhyun-pun terlihat begitu cemas ?" Tanya eunhyuk tak kalah khawatir.**

"**itu sunbae . . Minnie sunbae diseret ketaman belakang oleh para nenek lampir di sekolah ini , , sunbae taukan jika ada yang mereka sakiti itu pasti selalu mengenai kyuhyun sunbae . . jadi aku kesini untuk menyuruh kyuhyun sunbae menyelamatkan Minnie sunbae . ." jawab jo kwon tanpa henti.**

"**Aisshhhhh . . apa yang mereka lakukan pada Minnie . . dia itu gadis yang benar-benar lemah ." khawatir hyukkie.**

"**Minnie di seret kemana jo-kwon-ah ?" Tanya yesung.**

"**ke taman belakang sunbae . ." jawab jo-kwon.**

"**ayo hyukkie-ah . ." ajak yesung pada hyukkie.**

"**ohhh , , kka . ." jawab -pun berlari ketaman belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Plakkkkk . . 'suara tamparan keras.**

"**Apa yang sunbae lakukan " Dengan wajah pucat pasi Minnie tidak menyangka dia akan ditampar oleh sunbaenya setau Minnie ia belum pernah punya masalah dengan sekelompok yeoja mengerika ini.**

"**Rasakan pembalasan ku ! gara-gara dirimu aku batal menjadi perwakilan sekolah ini untuk olimpiade." Jawab seohyun dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.**

**Minnie sempat terhenyak dengan bentakan seohyun .Namun ia tak boleh kalah dalam situasi seperti ini , , otak jeniusnya segera menangkap perkataan yang bisa membuat seohyun langsung menciut , , dengan seulas seringai di wajahnya Minnie menjawab.**

"**Ck, , apa sunbae pikir otak sunbae itu mampu untuk menjawab soal-soal olimpiade itu ? hahh ?"jawab Minnie meremehkan meskipun ia takut ia berusaha mengutakan hatinya,**

"**MWOOOOOORAGO ? " jawab seohyun membentak dia hampir menampar Minnie lagi tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.**

"**GEUMANHAE ! " teriak kyuhyun yang melihat seohyun akan menampar Minnie dan langsung menghampiri mereka.**

"**NEO MWOANEUNGOYA !" bentak kyuhyun pada seohyun yang hendak menampar -pun langsung menarik Minnie dari pegangan Jessica dan tiffany.**

"**Minnie gwaenchana . . ?" Tanya kyuhyun panic melihat keadaan Minnie yang bergetar hebat dan muka pucat pasi.**

"**aku sedikit sesak sunbae . ." jawab lama kemudian yesung dan hyukkie datang lalu langsung menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang memapah Minnie.**

"**Minnie yaa . . gwaenchana ?" tanya hyukkie khawatir.**

" **aku merasa sesak oppa . ." jawab Minnie sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.**

"**Minnie-ahh . . cepat pergi kerumah sakit . . penyakitmu kambuh lagi . ." jawab hyukkie khawatir.**

**Minnie langsung mendengarkan perkataan hyukkie .Minnie segera mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon dokter pribadinya butuh waktu lama leeteuk segera mengangkat telpon Minnie.**

"**yeobuseyo . . Minnie-ah , , wae geurae . . musun iri isseoso ?" Tanya leeteuk panic.**

"**oppa , , penyakitku kambuh lagi . . sesak sekali oppa . ." jawab Minnie lirih.**

"**mwoo ? bagaimana bisa ? ada siapa disebelahmu cepat berikan handphonenya !" perintah leeteuk.**

**Minnie-pun menyerahkan telponnya pada kyuhyun yang sedang -pun yang seakan mengerti langsung mengambil handphone tersebut.**

"**yeobuseyo . ." **

"**ahh , , ne ibayo . . tolong dengarkan aku , , tolonglah Minnie . . jangan biarkan dia di kelilingi orang-orang , , lalu segera bawa Minnie ke rumah sakit SJ . .dan biarkan Minnie merasa lebih rilex , , ku mohon cepatlah . ." ucap leeteuk.**

"**ne , , arraseoyo . ." jawab kyuhyun mengerti.**

**Kyuhyun mulai bertindak **

"**hyung jangan terlalu dekat dengan Minnie , , aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit , , hyung urus mereka dan hubungi keluarga Minnie , ," ucap dibalas anggukan oleh yesung dan hyukkie .**

**kyuhyun-pun segera menggendong Minnie menuju mobilnya. Begitu juga yesung dan hyukkie mereka membawa seohyun dan teman-temannya ke ruang BK setelah itu mereka berlari kencang untuk menemui donghae dan wookie untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara menghubungi orang tua Minnie.**

"**hae yaa . ." teriak hyukkie didepan kelas wookie dan tidak memperdulikan guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut .Karena jika guru tersebut berani membentak atau memarahinya sudah dapat dipastikan lusanya surat pemecatan sudah bertengger manis di yang terjadi pada jung songsaengnim yang membela seohyun dan menentang -pun segera berlari keluar kelas untuk menghampiri hyukkie dan diikuti wookiedibelakangnya.**

"**waeyo oppa ?" Tanya donghae panic.**

"**apa kau tau cara menghubungi kibum ahjumma dan siwon ahjussi ?" Tanya hyukkie tak sabar.**

"**ne , ,waeyo ? Minnie kenapa ? kenapa dia belum masuk kelas ? apa terjadi sesuatu pada Minnie ? apa penyakitnya kambuh lagi ?" Tanya donghae khawatir begitu juga wookie.**

"**ne waeyo oppa ?" Tanya wookie.**

"**penyakitnya kambuh lagi , , jadi kita harus menghubungi orang tuanya . . ppali telpon orang tuanya," jawabyesung.**

"**Minnie di mana apa dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit teukie oppa ?" Tanya wookie.**

"**ne , , dia sudah disana ayo cepat kita kesana . . " jawab yesung.**

"**arraseo , , kita hubungi dulu kibum ahjumma . ." jawab berlari menuju tempat parkir donghae-pun segera menelpon kibum , , eomma Minnie yang kini tengah ada di amerika.**

"**Ahjumma . . donghae iyeyo ! penyakit Minnie kambuh lagi , , dia sedang dibawa menuju rumah sakit . ." **

"**. . ."**

"**ne . ."**

**Setelah itu donghae , , yesung , , ryewook , , dan hyukkie-pun segera menuju rumah sakit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ahh , , oppa tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat ?"Tanya Minnie pada kyuhyun.**

"**arraseo Minnie yaa . . chakkaman . . " jawab kyuhyun cemas.**

**5 menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah sakit .Ternyata teukie oppa sudah menunggu kedatangan Minnie di depan gedung rumah -pun segera memberi pertolongan pertama untuk Minnie.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah 15 menit kyuhyun menunggu di depan ruang ICU tiba-tiba hyukkie , , yesung , , donghae , , dan wookie datang.**

"**ohh , , wasseo . ." sapa kyuhyun datar.**

"**oppa bagaimana keadaan Minnie ? dia baik-baik sajakan ? dia tidak terluka ? apa teukie oppa sudah keluar **

**?" Tanya donghae tanpa henti.**

"**tenanglah hae . . Minnie pasti akan baik-baik saja . . hmmm ?"ucap hyukkie mencoba menenangkan donghae.**

"**aku belum tau . . sudah 15 menit dokter yang memeriksa belum keluar, , aisshh" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.**

"**ahhh , , eottohkke ? sebenarnya Minnie kenapa ? tidak mungkin-kan penyakitnya ini tiba-tiba kambuh ?"Tanya wookie curiga.**

"**geurae , , siapa yang membuat Minnie seperti ini ? tidak akan-ku maafkan !" timpal donghae.**

"**jadi begini . . . . . " jelas yesung panjang lebar.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak lama kemudian dokter yang memeriksa Minnie-pun keluar dari ruangan.**

"**teukie oppa . . bagaimana keadaan Minnie ?" Tanya wookie pada teukie oppa.**

"**sebenarnya dia hanya shock , , dan mengingat kembali memori buruknya , , ya , , bisa di bilang traumanya belum sembuh . ." jelas teukie oppa.**

"**trauma ?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung.**

"**ne waeyo ? ah kau tidak tau ? nanti hyukkie bisa jelaskan padamu . . oh ya , , pertolongan pertamamu sangat bagus ! Minnie sudah sadar kalian bisa menjenguknya." Ucap teukie oppa lalu berjalan meninggalkan -pun masuk kekamar Minnie.**

"**Minnie-ah , , gwaenchana ?" Tanya wookie dan donghae.**

"**ohh , , gwaenchana .. mereka hampir saja membunuhku . ." jawab Minnie.**

"**mianhae . . na ttaemunhae . ." ucap kyuhyun menyesal.**

"**anhiyo oppa , , harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu . . aku telah merepotkanmu , , " jawab Minnie.**

"**anhiya , , gwaenchana . . " elak kyuhyun.**

"**hmmm , , hmmm , , kami disini , , " ucap yesung.**

"**Aisshh yesung sunbae . . !" kesal Minnie.**

"**Dasar appa ddangkko brothers !" ejek kyuhyun kesal.**

"**mwo ? appa ddangkko brothers ?" kaget wookie.**

"**geurae wookie yaa . . yesung itu appanya ddangko kau tidak tau ?" jawab hyukkie dan wookie hanya menggeleng.**

"**Sudahlah jangan berisik disini , , ini kamar pasien ,, jika ingin mengobrol keluarahlah . ." ucap kyuhyun ketus.**

"**ne , , arraseo , , arraseo . . ayo kita keluar wookie-ah . ." ajak yesung kepada wookie sambil menarik tangan wookie keluar.**

"**heyy kalian mau kemana ?" Tanya hyukkie.**

"**keluarlah , , apa kau tidak lihat tulisan di kening kyuhyun . . DI LARANG NGOBROL DISINI "jawab yesung dengan meninggikan suaranya saat mengucapkan dilarang mengobrol disini.**

"**ohh , , iya . . kau benar sungie-ah , , ayo hae kita keluar .. "ajak hyukkie pada donghae sambil memegang tangannya.**

"**aishh , , hey kalian mau kemana ?" Tanya Minnie.**

"**sudahlah Minnie kyuhyun ada disini .. annyeong . ."pamit hyukkie**

"**Aiisshh . . bilang saja kalian mau pacaran ! jangan alihkan pembicaraan !" jawab Minnie ketus.**

"**itu kau pintar hehe . ." jawab hyukkie sambil menarik -pun meninggalkan ruangan ruangan itu menajadi hening sekejap tapi tiba-tiba kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.**

"**Minnie-ah , , kenapa kau bisa akrab dengan hyukkie c'monkey ? dan teukie oppa bilang kau punya trauma bisa kau ceritakan padaku ?" Tanya kyuhyun.**

"**ohh , ne aku mengalami trauma saat aku masih kecil , , saat itu aku berada di gyeonggi . . aku sedang bermain disebuah taman untuk menunggu ahjumma untuk menjemputku , , tapi tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang dan menyeretku . . dan , , akhh . ."Minnie memberi jeda di ceritanya karena ia merasa sesak bila mngingat kejadian ini.**

"**ahh , , kau tidak apa-apa ? tidak usah diteruskan .. . aku bodoh menanyakannya padamu . ."ucap kyuhyun sambil menunduk menyesal.**

"**gwaenchana oppa , , mereka menyeretku dan mengikatku dengan kuat . . lalu . . mereka menghentikan mobilnya disuatu tempat dan melemparkku ke sungai yang ada disana . . dan hyukkie oppa adalah tetanggaku , , sekaligus teman curhatku . . waeyo sunbae ?" jawab Minnie.**

"**maaf Minnie-ah . . aku hanya penasaran saja , , pantas saja kau terlihat sangat akrab dengannya . ."**

"**ne , , sebenarnya kita lebih akrab sejak hyukkie oppa menyukai donghae . . jadi dia selalu bertanya padaku tentang donghae . ." jelas Minnie.**

"**ohh , , geundae . ." sebelum kyuhyun menyelsaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar Minnie dan berteriak.**

"**Minnie chagi . . gwaenchanaaaaaaaaaa . ." teriak kibum.**

"**aisshh ,, eomma . . jangan berteriak !" jawab Minnie ketus.**

**Belum sempat kibum menjawab sudah ada suara lain yang mengintrupsi.**

"**Minnie chagiiiiiiii appa wasseo gwaenchana ?"**

"**aiisshh , , eomma appa kalian ini sama saja ..tapi bagaimana kalian bisa tau aku disini ?" tanya Minnie.**

"**wae ? kau tidak suka ? tadi donghae menelpon eomma tentang keadaan-mu .. kebetulan eomma sedang berada di jepang . . jadi perjalanan kami tidak terlalu lama . . " jelas kibum.**

"**anhiyo eomma , , aku hanya . . ." belum sempat menyelsaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba siwon mengintrupsi obrolan mereka **

"**Minnie yaa . . ini siapa ?" Tanya siwon sambil menunjuk kearah kyuhyun.**

"**ahh ,, annyeonghaseyo , , cho kyuhyun imnida . ." sapa kyuhyun.**

"**ini sunbae-ku eomma appa . .kyuhyun sunbae yang membawaku kesini . ." jelas dibalas anggukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.**

"**gomawo , , kyuhyun-ah . ." ucap siwon sambil tersenyum tulus pada kyuhyun yang membuat kyuhyun gugup.**

"**ahh , , ne , , gwaenchanayo ahjussi . ." jawab dan Siwon-pun mengobrol diluar ruangan karena minnie butuh sebelum pembicaraan mereka semakin lama tiba-tiba handphone kyuhyun berdering.**

"**Ahh , , josunghaeyo . . sepertinya aku harus pulang . ." ucap kyuhyun menyesal.**

"**ohh , , geurae . . kyuhyun-ah . . gomawo . . Minnie baru saja memakan obatnya dan sudah tertidur , , kunjungilah ia setiap hari ne ?"ucap kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Minnie.**

"**ne ahjumma . ." jawab kyuhyun**

"**ne , , geurom monjyeo kkaekeyo . ." pamit kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh kibum dan siwon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setiap hari kyuhyun menjenguk Minnie ke rumah memang cukup lama berada di rumah sakit selin untuk fisiknya Minnie juga menjalani terapi untuk trauma yang ia sejak saat itu mereka menjadi dekat.**

**Sedangkan masalah para nenek sihir disekolah ELF senior hight school dan olimpiade sudah selesai karena sejak kejadian saat itu mereka langsung dikeluarkan , , ternyata mereka salah memilih mangsa . . appa Minnie adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah tersebut bersama 5 temannya , , yaitu appa kyuhyun , , appa hyukkie , , appa yesung , , appa donghae dan appa wookie , , otomatis keberadaan mereka di sekolah tersebut menjadi kuat apalagi mereka adalah murid-murid yang masalah olimpiade ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Minnie karena appa nya tidak mengijinkan Minnie keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum ia betul-betul sembuh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat kyuhyun berjalan untuk pulang ia melihat wanita pujaan hatinya sedang duduk sendiri di perpustakaan.**

"**heyoo , , kenapa kau sendirian lagi Minnie-ah ?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada Minnie yang sedang duduk sendirian di perpustakaan.**

"**biasa oppa . . ikan cucut dan enternal maknae itu meninggalkanku dan sibuk berpacaran." Jawab Minnie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.**

"**aigoo . . kasian sekali . . minniebunny-ku ini . . apa kau tidak mau pulang ? bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi loh . ." Tanya kyuhyun.**

"**ne , , aku menunggu dijemput supir appa-ku . . oppa . ."**

"**tidak usah ayo ku antar pulang . ." ajak kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan -pun menuju tempat parkir dan mulai melaju meninggalkan area sekolah.**

**Dari sekolah kerumah Minnie hanya butuh waktu 15 di perjalanan suasana hening menyelimuti seperti biasa kyuhyunlah yang membuka pembicaraan mereka.**

"**Minnie-ah .. " Tanya kyuhyun."**_**Ayo cho kyuhyun ! kau harus berani ! "**_**ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.**

"**ne ooppa . . " jawab Minnie lembut.**

"**apa kau ada acara malam imi ?" Tanya kyuhyun.**

"**anhiyo ,, waeyo ?**

"**kalau begitu ,, apakah kita bisa bertemu malam ini di taman dekat sungai han ?' Tanya kyuhyun lembut.**

"**ne , , jam berapa kita bertemu ?"**

"**jam 7 bagaimana ?'**

"**ne . ." jawab Minnie **

"**ne , , kita sudah sampai . ."**

"**ne , , gomawoyo oppa , , annyeong !" pamit Minnie sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**aduhh , , oppa kemana sihh ?" kesal Minnie karena kyuhyun tak kujung datang . . tiba-tiba**

" **brakk . ." ayunan yang diduduki Minnie bercahaya dan muncul seseorang yang membawa sebuket mawar merah dan bernyanyi.**

"_**Ajig kkaji mothaejun geuman mwokhi maeyo shikkeunan geumannugu boda saranghae ojig neowa nanananana . .**_

_**I sunggani haengbokhae jeongmal nege wasseo gomawo jeongmal narel dajulhan saram ojik neowa nananana .. baro neo . ".**_

**Minnie terpanah melihat kyuhyun yang sedang benyanyi didepannya.**

"**oppa . ." mata Minnie terkagum melihat kyuhyun.**

"**Minnie-ah , , would you be my girl friend ?"**

"**oppa . ."Sambil berjalan memeluk kyuhyun.**

"**Minnie-ah saranghae . . ' ucap kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Minnie.**

"**naddo saranghae oppa . . "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi ini suasana di everlasting highthschool sangat ramai kenapa tidak ? karena sang namja terpopuler disekolah itu menggandeng seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik bersamanya.**

"**hmm , , hmm , , sepertinya pangeran jomblo kita sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya . ,"sindir yesung dan hyukkie yang melihat kyuhyun dan sungmin berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.**

"**memangnya kenapa ?"Tanya kyu sinis.**

"**ouhh . . sebaiknya kita pergi sungie-ah . . sebelum kita menjadi sasarang amukan raja evil . ."ucap hyukkie yang mampu membuat Minnie tertawa.**

"**sebaiknya kalian temui yeoja chingu kalian , , daripada meledekku . . tadi aku lihat mereka sedang diganggu oleh minho dan teman-temannya .. "ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.**

"**mwo ? hae diganggu oleh namja-namja itu ! "pekik hyukkie dan tak kalah yesung.**

"**Andwaeeeeee ! wookie chagi aku datang . ."ucap yesung sambil berlari menuju taman dan diikuti hyukkie.**

"**hahaha . . tega sekali kau oppa .. padahak wookie dan donghae-kan sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan . ."ucap Minnie sambil tertawa puas.**

"**biar saja .. mereka selalu mengangguku . . sudahlah ayo aku antarkan kekelas-mu chagi . . "jawab kyuhyun sambil menari Minnie menuju kelasnya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian **

"**Minnie-ah . . "sahut kyuhyun pada Minnie.**

**Saat ini mereka sedang berada dibukit tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan hari itu kyuhyun dan sungminsangat tidak terpisahkan kyuhyun selalu mengikuti Minnie kemanapun ia pergi.**

"**wae oppa ? "jawab Minnie sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kyuhyun.**

"**kau tau . . sebenarnya . . aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu .."Tanya kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Minnie.**

"**ooh , , jadi oppa yang menolongku dari amukan para sunbae panitia MOS itu ? "**

"**geurae . . apa kau masih mengingatnya ? "**

"**tentu saja . ."jawab Minnie sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya.**

"**Minnie-ah . . setahun lagi kau akan luluskan ? "Tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap sungmin.**

"**ne . . wae oppa ? "jawab Minnie.**

"**aku ingin setelah kau lulus nanti kita segera menikah . . ne ?"tanya kyuhyun dengan nada bicara dengan nada serius.**

"**mwo ? waeyo ? "kaget Minnie setelah medengar pertanyaan kyuhyun.**

"**wae sirheo ? "Tanya balik kyuhyun melihat ekpresi wajah Minnie yang aneh.**

"**a . . anhi . . kenapa begitu cepat oppa? "Tanya Minnie gelagapan.**

"**anhi , , aku hanya ingin cepat menikahimu karena aku takut kau akan melirik namja lain . ."jawab kyuhyun sekenanya.**

"**mwo ? maksud oppa aku punya namja lain ? oppa pikir aku ini wanita seperti apa huh ? "Tanya Minnie kesal.**

"**kenapa kau marah ? apa kau benar-benar punya namja lain ? huuh ? "jawab kyuhyun tak kalah Minnie tak menjawabnya.**

"**jadi kau benar-benar punya namja lain ?"Tanya kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tapi sungmin masih menunduk dan tidak berbicara apapun.**

"**haah . ."kyuhyun menarik napas dan berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat dengan sigap Minnie menarik tangan kyuhyun dan berhambur kepelukanya.**

"**apa oppa pikir aku ini gadis yang bodoh ? meninggalkan seorang cho kyuhyun yang begitu mencintaiku dan mau melakukan segalanya untukku dengan mudah .. oppa babo . ."ucap Minnie dalam pelukannya.**

"**jadi kau mengerjaiku lagi ? yaa lee sungmin ! "jawab kyuhyun tidak terima.**

"**oppa babo . ."ejek Minnie.**

"**huuh kau mengerjaiku lihat saja apa hukumanmu ! "jawab kyuhyun dengan seringaian andalan dan mengambil handphonenya kemudian menelpon seseorang.**

"**ne kibum eomma . . kyuhyun iyeyo . ."**

" **wae kyu-ah ? "**

"**eomma . . bolehkah mulai hari ini Minnie bersamaku ? "**

"**tentu saja boleh , , kau harus menjaganya gar tidak melirik namja lain kyu ! eomma titipkan sungmin pada mu kyu ! "**

" **gomawo eomma ^^ "**

** mematikan sambungan telpon-nya.**

"**rasakan hukumanmu lee sungmin ! eh . . anhi mulai sekarang kau itu cho sungmin."ucap kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja chingunya yang seperti anak-anak.**

"**ayo pulang . . aku lapar chagi . . "rengek kyuhyun pada sungmin.**

"**anhi . . aku tidak mau pulang . . "jawab sungmin sambil mengelangka kepalanya kuat-kuat.**

"**eh , , wae ? "Tanya kyuhyun bingung.**

"**aku bukan chagi-mu . . "jawab sungmin yakin.**

"**lalu apa ? "**

"**aku istrimu ! hahaha . . "jawab sungmin sambil berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun.**

"**ya ! jangan lari kau !"**

** END**

**Gaje-kah ? hahaha . . maaf ya pasti banyak kesalahannya ^^ maklum aja ya . . hehehe . .**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca . . apalagi kalau mau review . .**

**Pesan terakhirnya : no bash ya . . hehehe ^^ review dong ^^ meskipun ff-nya abal-abal**

**Annyeong^^**


End file.
